


[Fanart] Autumn Leaves

by keyflight790



Series: Foam Friends [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fanart, M/M, because it's fall?, do you get it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Fanart for Autumn Leaves from the 2018 HP Drizzle Fest:When Draco finds himself in a nose to nose confrontation with his father, Harry offers him an unexpected solution





	[Fanart] Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Autumn Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697497) by [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen). 



“Harry,” he called, grinning when Harry climbed sheepishly out of the leaf pile and began to brush himself off.  The pink in his cheeks had bloomed into a full blush and his glasses were slightly off kilter. Draco thought it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.  He walked over and casually plucked a leaf from Harry's hair - "You missed one," he said with a grin.  His fingers lingered a moment in the wild black tresses, then his hand dropped to his side. Then, Draco winked at Harry and docked his head to the left and grabbing him by the hand, they leapt together into the remaining pile of leaves.  They laughed and Harry shrieked when Draco started to tickle him and he squirmed to get away, only to find themselves in a tangle of limbs with their faces close enough to feel each other’s breath.

\- [READ THE REST OF THE AMAZING FIC HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697497)

**Author's Note:**

> Made with love for fall. I own the foam. Very little else.


End file.
